havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 019 Hank and Rune With Hank's Parents
8:24:31 PM Hank: Hank drives the carriage 8:25:00 PM DM: Ok. Clip and Clop know you and you know where to go, so, within a couple hours, you get there. 8:25:23 PM DM: You arrive at Hank's Mother's House. 8:25:35 PM Rune: We can wait outside if you want. 8:25:46 PM Rune: I mean, I assume your mother probably doesn't like tieflings. 8:26:15 PM Hank: Come with me it should be fine. 8:26:30 PM Hank: Hank knocks on the door 8:27:03 PM DM: A woman answers the door, Murob, your mother, looking happy, but a bit haggard. She says a greeting to you in Orcish. 8:27:43 PM DM: She hugs you, obviously. 8:28:06 PM Hank: Hank greets her back And hugs her 8:28:12 PM Rune: Rune smiles uncertainly and tries to look small, which inevitably fails. 8:29:07 PM DM: Murob notices you hiding in the background. She gasps, deeply. "A girl! Hank, you say nothing of girl! Come in, come in!" 8:29:47 PM Hank: Hank enters 8:30:45 PM Rune: Rune opens her mouth to say she probably doesn't count as a "girl" in the sense Hank's mum is thinking, but then decides to let Hank navigate that social trap since he probably doesn't want his mum to worry about him either. 8:31:43 PM Rune: Rune follows him in, with Taeral. "And this is my teacher, Taeral. He's on the vitally-challenged side at the moment but we'll fix that eventually." 8:32:00 PM DM: Taeral: "Um...hello Mrs. Hank." 8:32:13 PM DM: Murob: "...talking ball...what a country." 8:32:23 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 8:32:56 PM DM: Murob points to herself. "Murob. Charm...sorry...Common...only..." she waves her hand in a so-so fashion. 8:33:53 PM Rune: I speak Sylvan too. But I don't think Hank does. 8:34:21 PM DM: As you enter, you find a surprisingly well furnished house, given the neighborhood. And you find Hank's father, Detek, on the sofa, a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table in front of him. 8:34:29 PM DM: Detek: "Hank! Come here you!" 8:34:36 PM DM: He runs up and bear hugs his son. 8:34:52 PM Hank: Hank hugs him back 8:35:43 PM DM: Detek looks over at Rune. "Hey...um...Hank mentioned you...Rune or Creed?" 8:35:58 PM Rune: Oh, I'm Rune! And this is Taeral. 8:36:07 PM Rune: Rune gestures to Taeral vaguely. 8:36:28 PM Rune: I'm glad you're all right, Hank was worried. 8:37:18 PM DM: Detek: "Aw, you shouldn't ever have to do that. I'm the dad, I worry about you." 8:37:35 PM Hank: The deal finished I wanted to make sure he kept his end of it. 8:38:25 PM Rune: Rune says, in Sylvan: "I translated the diary for Hank." 8:38:49 PM DM: Detek gives you a look when you say that, Rune. 8:41:48 PM DM: Detek and Rune begin talking in a weird language. Celtic-sounding. 8:42:27 PM Rune: Rune explains to Hank and Murob, "I'm just explaining that I translated part of his diary for Hank, that's all." 8:44:12 PM DM: Detek blushes. 8:44:41 PM Rune: You're a good writer, that's all. 8:44:58 PM DM: Detek: "Hey, your mother and I were about to drink and she was gonna share some embarrassing stories from when you were a kid. Why don't you join us?" 8:45:08 PM DM: Murob: "Not shameful...cute." 8:45:34 PM Rune: This message has been removed. 8:45:45 PM Hank: We should probably get back to the rest of the group. 8:46:59 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 8:47:31 PM Rune: They do seem to get into trouble when they haven't got a wizard around. ...and sometimes even when they do. 8:50:03 PM DM: Murob: "Ok, just safe be. Everyone need protection." 8:50:25 PM Rune: Rune leans over and whispers in Hank's ear: should we tell them about Lyv? 8:50:34 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:50:58 PM DM: Detek puts his arm around Murob in a very loving way. 8:51:42 PM Hank: Hank whispers back "why would we?" 8:52:30 PM Rune: Rune answers, "He might know any politics she's involved in? Maybe. Or how the court works, better than we do." 8:53:30 PM Hank: On second thought we can stay for one drink or so I can make some tea for you if you want Rune? 8:53:43 PM Rune: Oh, thank you! Yes, please. 8:54:05 PM Hank: Hank goes to make tea 8:55:09 PM Rune: Rune addresses Hank's dad. "Do you know a girl named Lyvhyssa at all?" 8:56:00 PM DM: Detek: "...don't think I do." 8:56:17 PM DM: Detek sips some wine, Murob goes to help Hank with tea. 8:57:10 PM Rune: Our friend Quill, I don't know if Hank's told you, but he's sort of bound in a pact to Queen Aurilandur but some horrible Neifron person is chasing him, so he married Lyv to try to make Neifron see he wasn't into the Queen. 8:57:57 PM DM: Detek: "...That...that is a lot of things." 8:58:05 PM DM: He downs the wine, now. 8:58:28 PM Rune: She's with the Winter Court and she's protecting Quill. She seems all right, I just thought I would ask in case you knew. 8:58:51 PM DM: Detek: "Cause you think I'm fey." 8:59:39 PM Rune: Oh, aren't you? I'm sorry, I did think so. 9:00:04 PM DM: Detek chuckles. "It's ok. If you were reading my journal, I see how you could make that mistake." 9:00:29 PM Rune: ... well, it doesn't really matter if I think it, as long as Hank knows. 9:00:49 PM DM: Detek: "I think he does. We've never had a full discussion, I don't think." 9:00:57 PM DM: Detek: "I only just got back." 9:02:55 PM Rune: He might think you are too. I don't know. 9:03:32 PM Rune: Why was the Marquis holding you, anyway? 9:03:43 PM Hank: Hank returns flustered with tea for Rune. 9:04:42 PM Hank: Here you go Rune 9:04:43 PM DM: Detek: "Hank, so we're clear...you know I'm human, right?" 9:04:51 PM DM: Murob enters. 9:04:56 PM Rune: Thank you. 9:05:00 PM Rune: Rune beams. 9:05:38 PM Hank: You are welcome Rune. 9:05:40 PM Rune: Rune sips her tea happily. 9:06:18 PM Hank: And I assumed so but was not sure and we have had only one conversation in two decades. 9:06:49 PM DM: Detek's face drops. "Yeah...I'm really sorry about that. I...if I could've been here, I would've." 9:07:03 PM Rune: I thought he was fey. And it wasn't your fault, you know. 9:07:27 PM Rune: It would help to know all you can tell us about the Marquis though. 9:08:36 PM DM: Detek: "Your deal is done, right? No more mark, nothing more to do?" 9:08:57 PM Rune: Rune nods. "I checked his neck, it's not there anymore." 9:09:04 PM Hank: No but I felt him in my mind before the mark went away. 9:09:25 PM DM: Detek: "What about since? Anything?" 9:09:49 PM Hank: No but it has only been 6 hours or so 9:10:25 PM DM: Detek: "Ok, here's my advice, if he comes again, AND HE WILL...ignore him." 9:10:48 PM DM: Detek: "I don't care what he's got, what he promises, or what he threatens, let it go." 9:11:02 PM Hank: What if he has things we need. 9:11:56 PM DM: Detek: "You cannot need anything badly enough." 9:12:09 PM Rune: I think he's right, Hank. 9:12:35 PM DM: Detek: "I served the Summer King for more than 20 years, and trust me, I learned fast that that is nothing compared to the Marquis." 9:13:16 PM Hank: Do you know anything about Karabas? 9:13:27 PM Rune: Summer King? 9:13:27 PM Rune: Dave with an M? 9:13:45 PM DM: Detek: "Yeah, that's the one." 9:13:49 PM Hank: What did you do for Damh 9:13:52 PM Rune: ((Crap, I've been thinking Janis was Summer and she was Spring. Sorry. Rune wouldn't've fucked that one up. NOT ENOUGH COFFEE DAY.)) 9:14:27 PM DM: ((S'ok, lot of names.)) 9:15:06 PM Rune: Rune listens. 9:15:39 PM DM: Detek looks up at Murob, who's listening, but seems anxious. It seems clear that she's heard a version of this before. 9:16:18 PM Rune: ... if you don't want to say in front of me I can go, too, that's fine. Sometimes things are family things. 9:17:04 PM DM: Detek: "Look...for now...let's just say the king and I had...an arrangement. One I made when I was way too young and way too stupid. One before I even met your mother." 9:17:13 PM DM: Detek: "And he didn't take kindly to me leaving." 9:19:25 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:19:33 PM Rune: What about Aurilandur? 9:20:31 PM DM: Detek: "Never met her, really. I got the sense she wouldn't help me if she knew who I was." 9:20:53 PM Rune: Who are you? 9:21:39 PM DM: Detek: "Well, I was First Knight of Damh. Known as the riding sun." 9:21:56 PM DM: Detek: "Now, I'm just a family man." 9:22:19 PM Hank: Oh I am so glad she did not know that when I was standing in front of her. 9:22:28 PM Rune: Oh, I see. 9:22:46 PM Rune: Does that mean fighting, generaling or paramour? Or all three? 9:25:13 PM DM: Detek: "Mostly fighting. But I got pretty good at it." 9:25:57 PM DM: Detek: "When I got dragged back, I got a different job though. Let us not discuss it, please. And it would seem the Marquis, prompted by you, convinced Damh to release me." 9:26:43 PM DM: Detek: "And, frankly, I think that will come back to bite us. I don't know how, but it will. So, I say again, let whatever else is going on go. You do not want in on this. 9:27:27 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:27:56 PM Hank: Do you know anything about the ruler of the autumn court? 9:28:19 PM DM: Detek's face grows very, very stoney. 9:28:39 PM DM: Detek: "You met with the Winter Queen, right? I'm guessing he didn't get talked about." 9:29:28 PM Hank: No even though the Marquis was there. 9:30:19 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:30:23 PM Rune: She seemed uncomfortable with him. 9:30:36 PM Rune: Which I think probably means she's not stupid. 9:31:41 PM DM: Detek: "For the time being, The Marquis leads the Autumn Court, in a "temporary" role he says, until someone of higher blood can be found." 9:34:02 PM Hank: Ok I think that is enough serious fey conversation for one night. 9:36:17 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:36:55 PM Rune: I'm going to be helping our boss with some of the paperwork starting tomorrow. 9:37:20 PM DM: Detek: "Oh yeah, this William guy. Hank mentioned him too." 9:37:50 PM DM: Murob: "All things is guard. Guard is this, Guard is that. Never anything else. 9:38:10 PM Rune: He's all right, mostly. For a sneaky, lying, spying person. 9:38:24 PM Hank: It's my job. 9:40:02 PM Rune: And mine too, sort of. 9:40:17 PM Rune: I've also been working on a levitation spell, that might be fun. 9:40:36 PM DM: Detek: "That does sound fun." 9:41:17 PM Rune: I'm a wizard. Not a very good one yet, but Taeral is teaching me. 9:42:08 PM DM: Taeral: "Whenever I can. Somehow we never find the time." 9:44:41 PM Rune: Your books are helping too, you know. ... not always for magic per se, but the Undercommon primer was very helpful. 9:46:13 PM DM: Taeral: "I never got the hang of it myself. I never had enough phlegm for proper pronunciation." 9:46:42 PM Rune: And Hank's learning all kinds of things too. He usually drives the carriage when we go out, which is nice. 9:48:22 PM DM: Detek: "A good skill to have in this city, I bet." 9:48:37 PM DM: Detek: "Not to push you out, but weren't you meeting with someone?" 9:49:27 PM Hank: Yes we should be going have a good night. 9:50:11 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:50:12 PM Hank: Hopefully they are still at the pub. 9:51:24 PM Hank: Hank hugs his parents and leaves the house. 9:51:33 PM DM: Murob and Detek hug back. 9:51:56 PM DM: Murob: "Hurry back. I tell about time Hank cover himself in paint. So cute." 9:52:03 PM Rune: Rune smiles and waves and follows Hank. 9:52:13 PM Rune: I definitely want to hear about that. 9:52:34 PM DM: Ok, it takes you a bit, but you can get to the tavern. 9:52:47 PM DM: Just announce it in the main chat.